1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to steps for pickup trucks and attachments for vehicle receiver hitches and, in particular, to an adjustable platform that can be attached to a receiver hitch of a pickup truck for providing an intermediate step for a dog jumping into the bed of the pickup truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices are known for attaching to receiver hitches of vehicles. For example, cargo baskets and platforms are commonly attached to receiver hitches to provide additional space to carry things on a vehicle. However, while such cargo baskets and platforms are suitable for their intended purpose, they are not suitable for use as a step to assist a dog in jumping into the bed of a pickup.
Step assemblies are also known for attaching to receiver hitches of vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,114,736, 7,766,357, 7,775,536, 7,954,836, and 7,967,311 disclose various types of step assemblies for receiver hitches. Some of these step assemblies include pivot structures for allowing the steps to be folded into a stowed position for transport. However, most of these step assemblies are not particularly suitable for use as a dog step, and are not adjustable in a manner that would allow them to be used as a dog step with various heights of receiver hitches and pickup beds.
There is a need in the industry for a dog step attachment for a receiver hitch of a pickup.